


The Thirty-second Flavour

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Mass Effect Kink Meme, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Liara has been trapped by the Prothean security system on Therum for quite some time now. She's starting to regret drinking all that tea.





	The Thirty-second Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> For a kink meme prompt:
> 
> https://masseffectkink.dreamwidth.org/9443.html?thread=47789027

Liara T'Soni was afraid she would die. Held suspended with her arms spread (position thirteen of the classical asari text on erotic play, Thirty-One Intensities Of Blue, she recalled for no reason she could currently fathom, aside from the fact that her bladder was currently an annoyance, and bladders were almost uniformly located close to genitalia in bipedal axially symmetric life forms, which was certainly better than the alternative, but in any case she realised that she was unaccountably aroused, which didn't help the situation at all) she saw no viable means to end her predicament. She couldn't even scratch her nose.

Little did she know that today, while her physical death would be averted, she would die metaphorically of shame.

It had only been three hours, but that was more than enough time for an introspective and introverted being to spiral into self-destructive thought processes. She was comfortable enough, she supposed, suspended in this glowing bubble by the antique security system (and how wonderful it was, that after all these millenia, such ancient technology still worked! What else was hiding in these ruins! There could be whole libraries buried here, more knowledge than she could ever absorb even in the hundreds of years she expected to live, whole civilisations beneath her feet!), and the lack of physical freedom was not an immediate hardship for someone who could spend all day staring at the same piece of paper (her degree certificate was rather pretty, and she had certainly earned it, almost been denied it for the outlandish ideas she had worked into her thesis, but really, tenured faculty could be so conservative, she had expected better).

Her desire to urinate, however, was growing urgent.

Thinking about how much tea (not really tea, of course, tea was a plant from Earth, she quite liked tea, she supposed the asari had adopted the name for any kind of herbal infusion out of their politically correct reflex to ape (ha!) the habits and mannerisms of the cultures they interbred themselves with, if you could call it breeding when all you exchanged were memes, but of course, that was a vast topic that she preferred not to delve into, as reproduction was a sex-adjacent topic, which she really didn't need to be thinking about, stuck here in position thirteen, waiting for the feather) she had consumed this morning before descending into the dig, she worried that...

Quite suddenly, it seemed to her, three humans were in front of her.

The eyes of the leader were cold and calculating. Liara T'Soni was another problem to be solved (or a maiden to be rescued, and how that made her feel was very confusing, as she was a wilful and independent being, and while the muscles on display under that armour certainly looked strong enough to lift the feather, would they know what to do with it?). The other female looked everywhere but directly at her, a scowl permanently affixed to her face. The male was the only one who regarded her as more than an object. She felt a wave of shame (could shame, indeed, be experienced without an observer? Was its nature quantum in that sense?) at her predicament that she struggled to understand.

Their plan was quickly decided, giving her no time to object.

As the mining laser engaged (those idiots! Didn't they realise what priceless, irreplacable knowledge they were destroying!), Liara felt the bubble containing her expand and contract in ways that her eardrum could not interpret. The rumbling grew rapidly in frequency until it had her teeth jangling. Still, she was suspended, helpless and spread.

Except now she really, really needed to pee.

She tried to grit her teeth, but they slid against each other as if lubricated (position twenty-one was almost never attempted without copious lubrication, which was lucky for the mongoose) by the enormous noise. She tried very hard not to lose control of her bladder.

And succeeded.

As the noise died down, she regained her composure, and caught her breath. She implored the humans to hurry. The cramps hit her as she dropped to the floor, the security field dissipating harmlessly. She crouched over her belly. Her bladder was much fuller than she had thought. She knew, in a theoretical way (and to her mind there was no better way to know something, all knowledge being in a sense theoretical when written down) the effects of adrenaline overload, but was quite unfamiliar with the feeling from the inside.

She must be quite the sight.

The male, Kaidan, checked her over. She thanked them all profusely, but remained curled up, scowling.

"Is she injured?" asked the one called Shepard.

Something about being spoken of in the third person made Liara's feeling of shame at her own incompetence resurface. Shepard's eyes flicked away. The other female, Ashley, sneered as she turned her back. Kaidan asked her to stand up, but she refused to move. "I cannot presently comply," she said. "I will make my way to the surface when I am able."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this. Ash, drag her if you have to. We've got to get out of here."

Ashley Williams' grip on her elbow was firm to the point of merciless. Liara felt herself rising (outraged, simply outraged, but too focused on her bladder to express it or indeed think about much else) and had no choice in the matter. One step, then another, she could feel the muscles in her stomach resist as Ashley forced her to stand straighter and straighter.

She couldn't help it. She leaked just a little.

"What smells like blueberries?" Ashley asked, a moment later.

"Asari piss," said Shepard, as if she didn't care in the least.

Ashley's laughter was not the catalyst for what came next. It was Kaidan's sympathetic look that broke her completely. In the depth of his eyes she saw someone who would understand exactly how embarrassing (with a high degree of precision) it would be for her to lose control of herself right now and while her eyes were locked upon his she stumbled over a stone and her control was finally shattered.

She wet herself, aromatically, at some length.

She grabbed on to Ashley for support as her body shuddered with relief, but she was pushed away. She swayed and trembled on the spot as her bladder took forever to void itself, warm piss flooding her crotch and draining down her legs while the three soldiers looked on, one with a sneer, one with concern, and one with a blank look.

"Eww," said Ashley.

"Oh, dear," said Kaidan.

"Great," grumbled Shepard. "A wetter."

Liara hung her head (position six, but without the harness) and followed, sloshing with shame.


End file.
